Cranky
by Page of Cups
Summary: No one seems to notice how tired and overworked Riku is. Would it really kill them to say thank you? For Deinde's request.


**Title**: Cranky  
**Author**: Page of Cups  
**Pairing**: Cloud Strife/Riku  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating**: M  
**Theme**: #30 Kiss

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Heart totally doesn't belong to poor little ole me. It belongs to a bunch of rich people at Disney and Square Enix. Being as poor as I am, I am not affiliated with the rich people at either of these companies. I'm not even qualified to clean their toilets. So there.

**Author's Note**: This is dedicated to Deinde for her request. My plan was to not use any requests for my thirty kisses, but I got when I got the idea it fit the theme so I used it anyway.

* * *

Ashy grey curls of smoke swept up into the air, formed into wisps, and dissipated into nothing. Intense but tired aqua eyes darkened, and Riku gave his cigarette a hard flick against the glass ashtray rim.

Just look at them, he thought, slumping against the counter as he glowered into the living room. Sitting there. Laughing. Not a care in the world. Riku could've kicked them both in the face if his body wasn't so tired. Seriously. Homicide. Someone was going to die and he really didn't care which one so long as they did.

Riku sighed and rubbed his face. He took a long drag off his cigarette as he told himself that he needed to calm down. This was stupid. He shouldn't even be that upset, but...but just look at them. Cloud and Leon were in such high spirits. They were having such a grand fucking time and Riku was dying over here. Did they care? Of course not.

They should have at least noticed. He'd probably lost ten pounds in the last few weeks with all the work he was doing on the Restoration. Dark, heavy circles hung under his eyes. He looked like the walking dead. It wasn't like he had to help, either. The Restoration wasn't his stupid idea, and he certainly didn't want the castle rebuilt to its former glory. As far as he was concerned, the damn thing could crumble to fucking dust. He was doing all this for _them_ and they didn't even care.

As a member of the male species, Riku knew he should defend his gender and all, but amen to Yuffie when she asked what the hell was wrong with men. The last time she'd said it all he could do was release a strong exhale and concur. They didn't notice anything. And when bedtime came, Cloud would probably kiss his neck, touch him in all the right spots, and make Riku feel like an asshole when he rejected the advances because he was just too damn tired for that sort of thing right now. Insensitive, unobservant prick.

Was it really so much to ask for someone to say 'thank you' anyway? Was it really so much for someone to say, 'Hey, you look tired,' or inquire as to how he was doing? Would it really fucking kill one of those cock suckers to just show a little fucking sympathy for how exhausted and overworked he was? It wasn't like he wanted a fucking pity party, but a little gratitude and affection would not be unearned right now and he didn't even get that. They hadn't even asked why he hadn't joined them in the living room tonight, and if they missed the Riku Glare of Death he'd been directing their way all evening, they were denser than he had taken them for.

In the living room Leon stretched his arms over his head, yawned, and smiled at Cloud.

"I think I'm gonna head off to bed," said Leon.

Riku hoped he stopped breathing in his sleep. He heard Leon and Cloud exchange goodnight partings, nodded his head and mumbled goodnight when Leon walked by, and then glared back at the counter. There was a small, shifting sound, and the padding of footsteps grew louder until Cloud was standing behind him.

"You okay?" said Cloud.

Riku rolled his eyes up and shrugged.

"I'm tired."

"Yeah, I've noticed you've been looking sick for a few days now." Cloud wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and dropped his chin to Riku's shoulder. He nudged his nose against Riku's cheek. "You feel warm. Want me to make you some hot tea and get you some medicine before bed?"

Riku felt the tension ebb away from his body and nodded.

"Okay," said Cloud. "Then I want you to get some sleep. Maybe take tomorrow off or something. You don't have to work so hard, you know. There are people to help you out."

Riku shrugged again.

"It's not like I mind. I want to help out."

"I know. Just don't kill yourself over it."

Cloud leaned closer in and pressed his cheek against Riku's. Riku turned his head slightly, but Cloud beat him to it, closing the distance and landing a single kiss against his lips.

As he grabbed the teabags from a cupboard over the sink, Riku smiled. Cloud could be such a good boyfriend sometimes.

* * *

**I'm still working on the other requests I received but here's the first. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
